narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Asuka
Asuka (明日香, Asuka) is a kunoichi and leader of the Nadeshiko Village. Background Asuka is daughter of the previouse Leader of Nadeshiko Village, Shizuka. As some point she and her mother were rescued by Ryūto Shinto (who was 8 at the time). Personality Asuka is very naive, positive, and insightful. She is also known to be cheerful and carefree to the point of not having any modesty and mostly always seen smiling, even when she is upset or angry. However, she is very eager when it comes into confronting other shinobi. Asuka has developed a powerfull Killing Intent whenever jealous or angry, giving most of those around her an uneasy fealing. Asuka is a very determined and clever in battle. However unlike Ryūto Shinto, is some one who is ruled by her emotions various times. She also can't handle deaths of others well and will lose control, as seen when she witnesse various Konoha shinbi being slauthered. Asuka is very loyal (mainly with Ryūto Shinto, her husband) and also keeps her promises to those she cares. In various instance she has abandoned her duties, to support Tao-Long in the aid Konoha. Asuka is also a known for eating large amounts of food with out gaining any weight and is a good cook when it comes to cooking curry. As one instance she over cooked a roasted chicken. Appearance Asuka is a fair skinned young woman of average hight and sports a noticeably curvaceous frame with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and brown hair. Her hair is hime-styled with short bangs, Normaly, she wears a red kimono. While on missions, she has a black forehead protector as a choker and wears he her village's form-fitting kunoichi uniform. In various occasions, she is seen wearing, a tight black leather top, a pair of black gloves, a miniskirt and stockings. Over the shoulders wearing a grey cape with the Nadeshiko Village symbol printed on it. Abilities As Leader of Nadeshiko Village, Asuka is a highly exeptional kunoich proficient with weapons, incorporating Kunai and Shuriken into her techniques. Taijitsu Asuka is very skilled in taijutsu, utilizes he greath enhanced strength in order to keep her opponents at bay. As such, she relies on puches, kickes, throws, and jumping around he opponents while utilizing her ninjutsu. Initialy she was an unpolished fighter, do to her constant training he skills have dramatically improved. In addition, she has demonstrated a impressive amount of stamina and endurance evident by her ability of taking several massive hits. Even thought, her taijutsu consist of use of various puches and kicks, Asuka has started to utilize her abilities to use Wind Release technique alongside her taijutsu. Nature Transformation She appears to be adept in various Wind Release techniques. Asuka is able to increase the sharpness of her weapons and increase the lethality of her taijutsu as well. Other Abilities Asuka has shown the ability to harnest the powers of two unnamed Dōjutsu's that are unique to her. An increase in strength, speed, and endurance has been seen. Futhermore, the full potential of this abilities have as of yet be seen. Stats Trivia According to Data Book(s) *Asuka hobbies are running and gardning. *Asuka wishes to fight strong opponents. *Asuka favorite food is Curry and Rice Balls. *Asukas favorite word is "Loyalty" Quotes *(To Ryūto Shinto): Category:Taoisac